Hisui E. Fiore
Introduction Hisui E. Fiore (ヒスイ・E・フィオーレ Hisui E Fiōre) is the Princess of Fiore and the daughter of the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign At some point before the war Hisui and her father was treated to tour of the Alliance headquarters were she met the Alliance leaders. During her tour she encountered Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the latter scared a little due hearing some the stories about him. 'Mercurius Prison Break Arc' During the break in at Mercurius and the sneak attack on Crocus. Hisui along her father , King Toma. E Fiore were escorted to a special safe zone just outside the city by Arcadios and Nemu Kurotsuchi. Once they were in the safe house. Her father lightly the mood with a joke but Hisui was staring of into space listening to battle. She then apologized saying she was distracted. When father asked her if she know on the Fiore permanently a neutral nation. She tried think of the answer herself but couldn't remember. Her father then started about Great Ishgaran War which took place 175 years ago with Pergrande Kingdom. She then asked her father how the two nations moved past their hatred to each other. Which replied that war was devastating that two kings at the time felt the sorrows of their people and remained neutral. Hisui then expressed in anger that if the only Etherion or Face then they could end the war. But with Etherion would not be approved with civilians scattered throughout Fiore and Face had been destroyed. Her father expressed that she places too much faith in the weapon rather than warrior wielding it. She understood that her meant that even if could use Etherion and Face innocents could get caught in the crossfire. Though she ask her father if was bad to want end this as quickly as possible. He chuckled saying that she impatient and even she was little girl taking piano lessons that she wanted virtuoso at it instantly. saying she still had much to learn. Hisui then agreed that she that should faith in warriors defending this country. After the battle had ended Arcadios informed Hisui and her father that it was over and Toma would be needed during the Alliance meeting but was to stay just in case. Toma didn't like it but Arcadios informed him Nemu Kurotsuchi would stay behind to protect her and along with Hisui reinsurance that she would alright. Her expressed that she was al grown up and almost ready to be Queen. She frowned a little but then giggled knowing her father meant no harm. She then asked Nemu if she like to play chess trying to make small talk. After her father and Arcadios were out of ear shot, Nemu informed that her Master Mayuri Kurotsuchi wanted to speak to her. Hisui having heard of him when she accompanied her father during the tour of the Intelligence HQ and he terrified her a bit but decided that listening wouldn't hurt. Nemu then presented a Hell's Butterfly to Hisui informing her that it was akin to a Den Den Mushi or Phone was she places in the palm of her hand. After doing this she was called by Mayuri. Hisui inquired why he would want to speak to mere princess such as her self. He scoffed at that the ignorant little girl charade and knew that their was nothing mere about her and he about her past exploits such as the Eclipse Gate after reading about the Wizard World/Earthland's history of Magical Weapons Mass destruction and was surprised to hear that Hisui was the mastermind behind the project. Hisui thinking Mayuri was only contacting to berate her and told him he was wasting his time. However Mayuri then said he was merely their compliment her way of thinking and then asked Nemu to hand a sheet to herof what he planned. After reading it she was interested and quickly caught why he needed her. He wanted to act as behind the scenes benefactor. she agreed but only she was shared control of the project and that if Mayuri intentions are as evil as Rogue Cheney Future Counterpart then she is cutting ties with him. 'Tenrou Arc' Relationships 'Alliance' 'Lucy Heartfillia' 'Mayuri Kurotsuchi' 'Portagas D. Ace' Hisui encountered Ace before the battle of Tenrou Island. Were she immanently blushed at his shirtless body. Finding him attractive she screamed when latter got to close and nearly had him arrested. However, things were then cleared up by Chitsujo and Hisui apologized, but she seems to be addressing him as Sir Ace now. Power and Abilities 'Magic' Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Keen intellect: Despite her appearance Hisui actually pretty smart she mastermind the Eclipse Project by using the Magic Power from the Grand Magic Games to power it and was able hide her schemes from the Magic Council and the rest of her Kingdom for 7 years. Her intelligence was later commented by Mayuri Kurotsuchi a man who rarely is impressed. She later caught on quickly to why the latter needed her and wish to form a partnership with her. Trivia Category:Alliance Category:Royal Category:Fiore Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Princesses Category:Summoners Category:Keen Intellect Category:D-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Holder Magic User Category:Wizard World